Printers configured to print an object by inkjet printing, conventionally called inkjet printers, are used in diverse industrial and other applications. As methods for ink supply to inkjet heads of inkjet printers, methods are discussed that supply the inkjet head with ink from an external source of supply (for example, patent literature 1). The patent literature 1 describes an ink supply mechanism that allows for ink supply through an external attachment by utilizing existing ink cartridges of the known inkjet printers.